Mirrors Of The Past
by IAmTheKurciasMajorias
Summary: Ever wonder why Mano is such a good pilot? What about his eyes? Well, these are my thoughts as to why he is the way he is.  WARNING: ManoXRosefinch. Also: Contains sexual refernces, themes and nudity.
1. Chapter 1

As the Air Force unit of Big Green was enjoying a well deserved rest from a mission, the unit's favorite, silent, eye patch wearing pilot, Mano, was sitting and talking with the unit's only female pilot, Rosefinch. It was she who was actually talking, he just sat and listened. Until he decided to speak up.

"Hey, Rosefinch, are you doing anything later?" He said, catching her completely off guard. His voice was deep and kind, one that you could trust.

"Uh, no." She said, her voice was quite _His voice makes Chou's and Lin Chung's sound like Apetrully's!_

"Okay. I was wondering, would you like to watch the stars with me tonight?" He asked, sounding very embarrassed.

"Y- I mean, yes. I would love to watch the stars with you." Rosefinch stuttered, due to the fact she was hiding a blush "In an hour I'll get ready and then we can watch them. Is that okay?"

"Yes." Mano said "Take your time." He replied as she was getting up. _Yes! Tonight's the night! _He got up after her and they waited in their rooms, both too nervous and too antsy in their unbearable wait for the night time hour.

At ten minutes to the hour being up, they both got ready. Mano stepped out of his room wearing a tuxedo and a tie, throwing his Air Force uniform on his bed, as well as his hat. He put a small dark blue box in his pocket. He then walked to Rosefinch's room as she was walking out. Out of her room stepped a woman in a white dress. _She looks uncomfortable... _Mano thought looking at Rosefinch. "You hate the dress?" He asked.

"Yeah." Rosefinch said. She looked at his face "You're uncomfortable too?"

"A little bit." He said. "Come on, it's time to go see the stars."

"Yeah," She said "Okay." She held his hand as they walked out towards the door. From there, they got onto a boat. After getting everything together, they floated out to the middle of the lake. "The stars look lovely tonight."

"Yeah. Lovely." Mano said as he looked at her. The moon had made Rosefinch think of something. _No, I can't! _She thought _No, I can't, he's a friend_. She looked at him _Fuck it! _She moved from her end of the boat to his and pecked his cheek.

_Damn it all!_ He looked at her, she looked so lovely, his body moved on it's own. He then pecked her lips.

"Wait." Rosefinch said, stopping him as he tried to feel up her dress.

"What?" He asked, kissing her neck as he began to remove her dress strap.

"Just, lets wait until we get to Big Green to continue, okay?" She asked, licking his lips.

"Okay. Fine." He said, rowing them back to Big Green and carrying her to his room. He closed the door before removing his shirt as she removed her dress. The fabrics hit the floor as the ones who wore them fell onto Mano's bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Rosefinch woke up early. _What happened last night? _She thought, she then felt skin, she looked to her left, Mano was sleeping beside her, he was naked, she could feel it. _Oh my god! We had sex!_ She then remembered what happened, and a smile came to her lips. _At least it was with him. _She slipped out of his bed and put her clothes on from last night.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked as she was finishing up with putting her dress back on, she looked and saw Mano was awake. His voice was low.

"I was thinking about taking a bath." She said as Mano was getting up. He slipped on his pants, and walked up to her.

"Was it too dirty?" He asked her as she leaned on him.

"No, I just want to take a bath." She said before kissing his neck.

"Okay, fine..." He said before kissing her forehead

"Promise me that only I can hear your voice." She kissed his lips.

"Okay fine, but later I want it." He said.

"You horny bastard." She remarked before leaving his room. When they walked out of their rooms, they were dressed in their Air Force uniforms, they then walked to the cafeteria. They then sat at a table with First Squad. "Morning."

"Hey." Lin Chung said in his usual melancholy like voice

"Did you two have wrestling match last night?" Mighty Ray asked.

"No!" Rosefinch said as Mano choked on his rice _Shit!_ They both thought

"It sounded like it." Mighty Ray said

"Leave them alone banana breath." Mystic Sonia said as Yaksha smacked Mighty Ray.

"Ow!" He exclaimed before he hit the table. Rosefinch giggled and Mano smiled before he whispered something to Rosefinch.

"What did he say?"

"He said 'Yes, we did have sex, so what? If you have a problem, just deal with it.' " Rosefinch said "I have to agree. If you have a problem, take it and shove it." Mano smiled, he had no idea Rosefinch could say things like that, he thought it was cute.

"Okay then." Sonia said "But what about explaining it to Chou?"

"Like I said, if there a problem, shove it." Rosefinch said, sounding aggressive

"Really?" A voice said, causing the occupants at the table to jump up.

"Chou!" Rosefinch exclaimed jumping onto Mano's lap, making the male pilots face light up.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, I hear the two of you had sex." He said, the two of them had fear in their eyes. That made it the conversation all the more awkward "I think you two should stay out of the sky today."

"The catch?" Rosefinch asked

Chou looked at First Squad, he then coughed "Scat.." First Squad dashed to their briefing room. He turned back to his pilots "Get to know each other."

"Done." Rosefinch said placing her head on Mano's chest

_Fuck_! Mano thought. He bit his lip.

"I'll leave you two alone," Chou said "Oh, and my advice, get a cabin in the woods next time." He walked away leaving them stunned.

Later that day:

Mano and Rosefinch were walking along a trail in a forest.

"Is it safe to be here?" She said, her voice sounded, strange

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Mano said after realizing Rosefinch was scared, he deep voice in a whisper, making her relax.

"I know, I just can't shake the feeling that we're being watched." She said. The turtles that they rode on were following them, just as a precaution, in case something happened.

"The turtles are here, so calm down." He whispered to her. His lips went to her forehead and she smiled.

A turtle squeaked. They looked at it, the turtles head was to the sky "Snow!" It squeaked. They looked up at the sky, it was indeed snow.

"Let's head back." Rosefinch said. They jumped onto the turtles that had immediately brought them to Big Green.

"It does not make any sense," Ape Trully said as the turtle tanks, along with their passengers, arrived back into the warmth of the base "How could it be snowing when it is not even fall yet?"

"I have no idea sir." Rosefinch said. Mano shook his head upon Ape Trully's face turning to look at him. The pilots shivered

"You two must be cold." The disguised monkey said "Got to your rooms and warm up."

'_Rooms' he says..._ They both thought as they went to Rosefinch's room this time. Rosefinch had just fallen onto her bed as Mano collapsed next to her, shirtless.

"Now?" She asked

"Only if you want to." Mano whispered, his deep voice sounding like a purring cat.

"Later." Rosefinch said moving close to him "For now, just sleep." She said softly. The two of them had fallen asleep to the beat of the others heart.

Several hours later, there was a knock at the door. _What in the world_? Mano thought, reluctantly leaving the warmth on Rosefinch's bed. He opened the door to see it was Chou and Ape Trully.

"Mano, wake up Rosefinch, we need to talk." Chou said. The pilot looked confused but woke Rosefinch up

" (Groan) What is it?" She said as Mano shook her awake, angry at him and yet loving him all at once

"You have to wake up now." Mano whispered

"Why?" She sounded pissed now

"Because if you don't, Chou and Ape Trully will have my head." Mano replied. Rosefinch shot up. She looked at the two men in the doorway

"This had better be good." She snapped as Mano put his shirt back on. The four of them were walking to the concert hall, when Rosefinch saw something. They were eyes, ones that were familiar to her _Father?_ She nuzzled herself into Mano's side Mano looked at her.

"You okay Rose?" He whispered to her

"Just nervous." She replied as the eyes disappeared while they walked into the hall. The meeting quickly began, only the animals were heard. Rosefinch gripped Mano's shirt because it was so loud in there.

"It's hurts." She said. "I want it to stop!" A sudden burst of power erupted from deep inside of Rosefinch, sending her boyfriend and several others, flying. The meeting stopped, making everyone look at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Mano got to his feet and ran in front of her, spreading his arms out.

"You think that will help, you must be joking.." Kowloon said

"Stop!" Ape Trully said, jumping off the stage and into the heart of this (would be) confrontation.

"You saw what happened, you saw what she did!" Kowloon said

"Regardless, Rosefinch is a member of Big Green." Ape Trully said.

"Okay, fine."

"Good, now Rosefinch, Mano are you okay?" The pilots nodded and then Rosefinch yawned, signifying that she was bored with the meeting now.

Ape Trully had then called for a recess, as suspected, Mano and Rosefinch were the first two out of there. They ran to their rooms and grabbed some spare clothes. They then leaped onto a couple of turtles and had the turtles take them to the Hot Springs in the Liger Kingdom.

The ligers themselves, not being a species that was all too curious, never asked too many questions, if they could help it. Rosefinch had the two of the turtles take a break as the pilots entered the Hot Springs, the ligers, somehow knowing that those two wanted to talk, lowered the wall of the hot spring.

"Thanks." Rosefinch said after entering the hot spring in her bathing suit, striking the ligers as odd before they left, and letting the water be absorbed by her skin. She sighed "This feels great, how about you Mano?" She called as she looked over the lowered wall

"Good." Mano said, his bare back leaning on a rock and his dark blue trunks visible even in the fog of warmth "I would feel better if I wasn't separated from you." He put on a fake pout face, which would have looked better, if it hadn't been for the eye patch

"Awe. You are too cute." She said to him.

"Thanks. That's something my mom would normally tell me." He said "She told me I was the center of her world, she taught me to look my problems in the face."

"What about your father?" Rosefinch asked, wanting to hear her lover talk more, now wishing that they had actually had sex before the meeting.

"My mom said that his job kept him away a lot so I didn't get to know him." He said looking at his reflection "Heh, she says we would have got along," Mano said looking up "because we were a lot alike."

"That's good. How old is your mother?"

"Next week she would be about seventy one, give or take."

"Wow! Isn't that Chou's age?" Rosefinch asked him, wondering if there was a connection between their captain and her boyfriend.

"Nah, he doesn't look a day over sixty." The two of them laughed. The two of them then talked about their lives before the war. "So, what did your parents do."

"My mother was a lieutenant and my father was a sergeant.." Rosefinch said before rolling her eyes and smiling at her lover who, to her, looked like a god with the steam from the hot spring floating around him and licking his frame, making him sparkle in the sunlight.

"Wait, so let me get this straight, what your telling me is that your father and mother were air force pilots?" He asked. His god-like voice making her want him, bad, so bad she wanted to jump over the hot spring wall and have sex with him right then and there

"Sort of. My mother was a soldier in the army and you could say my father was an air force pilot." Her voice was making Mano think the same thing, but worse, he felt himself wanting to jump over the wall but he couldn't help it, she was so beautiful. Rosefinch noticed this.. "You okay over there handsome?" She asked, temptation in her voice, his body was beginning to take it and his mind wanted it. Bad.

"Yeah.." He said "Just thinking about loving you."

"Hah." She teased "So, I'm not the only one?"

"You are so lucky the wall is here." Mano said smiling

"Am I?" She asked in a flirty way.

"Yeah," He said, he then thought of something "have you ever thought of having kids?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked

"Just asking.."

"You want kids?" A typical question

"Yup." _Damn, walked into that one_

"How many?"

"One, maybe two... You?"


	5. Chapter 5

"As of yet, yeah." Rosefinch answered, her voice and eyes were very seductive.

"Now?" Mano asked, struggling to keep himself from leaping over the wall and forcing himself inside of her.

"If it's hurting you to wait, okay, let's get inside first." Rosefinch said, seeing her lover struggling to keep himself from getting hard

"Yes..." He sighed. They got out of the spring. Mano was the first one out, he got towels for him and his lover. He then helped her out of the spring

"Thanks." She said taking the towel, looking at him, he hadn't put his towel on. As they were walking to the entrance to the Ligers spa, (to make Rosefinch happy, he agreed to go) Rosefinch's feet were wet, leading her to trip and land on her knees, skinning one on the rocks. "Agh!"

"Rosefinch!" Mano said rushing to her.

"I'm okay." She said to Mano.

"Let me look." He said

"Fine.." She said. Mano looked at her knee, it was skinned, but there was no blood.

He wrapped his towel around her and picked her up, carrying her to the spa. As he was walking to the spa, Rosefinch looked up at him, water from the spring was dripping down his frame and quickly falling off like rain. She smiled as she placed her head on his chest, doozing from the warm water and Mano's beating heart. She couldn't help but fall into sleep as Mano's chest was moving up and down and to the sound of his heartbeat.

She was dreaming about her and Mano's lives after the war. About what they would do, everything relating to their earlier conversation.

"Mommy!" A girl about four years old called happily. She had golden brown hair and light brown hair like Rosefinch's. She walked up to her mother and held her arms up

"Hi there baby girl." She said picking her up and carrying her to her room as Mano entered carrying a five year old boy with black hair and red eyes like him

"Brother!" The girl called as their parents put them down and they ran off and played.

"Their perfect." He said, no longer needing to whisper, kissing her cheek

"Like you." Rosefinch said

"Like you too." Their faces got close together and they kissed as their kids laughed in the next room.

But her happy dream quickly became a nightmare. Their childrens laughter turned to screams of terror

"Mommy! Daddy!" They called. Their voices filled with fear. The two of them ran to the other room and see the kids turning him to sand and blowing away in the wind

"No!" Rosefinch yelled, her and Mano ran at the kids and tried to grab them but they dissapeared. Rosefinch broke down and Mano held her close and put his lips to her forehead. But, aftrer a little while, Mano started yelling in pain as a black cloud surrounded him. He kissed Rosefinch and then he, like their children, disappeared into the wind. Leaving Rosefinch there, crying her eyes out.

"Rosefinch." She heard a voice say, it was low, like a whisper. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw her lovers face looking down at her.

"What happened?" She asked as she sat up. She looked around "Where are we?"

"You fell asleep. I checked us into a hotel run by the Ligers and humans." Mano said as he began to undo the strap on her bathing suit but stopped when he saw her crying "Are you okay?"

"Just a bad dream..." She said before she situated herself in his chest as tears fell from her eyes, bittersweet, sad and yet happy tears. She knew they were going to be together, but, the question was, could they stay together for the moment? Will their relationship ever fall apart?

"What was the dream about?"

"Us after the war." She said breathing in Mano's scent, it was sweet, like oranges. Before she could stop herself she was kissing his chest, trying to arouse him, for reasons unknown to her. As she was kissing his chest, she began pealing his trunks off.

"Rosefinch, what are you-" Rosefinch inserted his tongue into his mouth, thus stopping him from talking. As soon as his trunks were off she pulled him inside of her, wanting him to participate

"Come on, you wanted it earlier," she said in a seductive voice. She felt Mano's body give a subconscious thrust "Too scared to play now?"

That was it. Mano, although he would be regretting this later, turned her around, pinned her to the bed and in a matter of minutes, had Rosefinch panting in pleasure. After a couple of moments of nothing but the sound of panting in the air, Rosefinch kissed Mano's neck three times, each kiss accompanied be a small nip.

"Okay, let's go through this again." Mano asked. He pinned Rosefinch to the bed, tickling and kissed her, making her squirm and giggle

"Stop it, that tickles!" She said laughing.

"Fine. But then we have to go to sleep." Sleep overtook them when Mano stopped. Mano slept very peacefully, unaware that sometime in the future, all hell would break lose.

Rosefinch looked at Mano and saw his content face. _What have I done?_ She thought as she put her face in his chest and cried silently, something telling her that her troubles were more then just dealing with hers and Mano's relationship, but something bigger. Much bigger.


	6. Chapter 6

"Rosefinch, wake up.." Mano, who was already awake, said to Rosefinch, who was sleeping on top of him, gently shaking her awake "Okay, we're playing things my way." He started tickling the middle of her back, making her get up

"Hey!" She said gently pushing Mano off of her. He got some clothes out for her

"I told you..." He said grabbing his bag off the floor and getting clothes out for himself now

"Right." She said as Mano walked into the bathroom that was next to their room. She looked at the clothes he picked out for her. It was a light pink shirt and a white skirt. _I hate him_ She smiled guessing what Mano was going to wear, she put the clothes on and pulled a white elbow length coat on. Mano came out wearing a long-sleeved light blue shirt, white shorts and a sleeve-less white jacket

"How do I look?" He asked. He looked good, nearly perfect, except for the fact that he still wore the damn eye patch

"You'd look better if it wasn't for the eye patch." She said, walking up to him and kissing his neck.

"I know, I know.." Mano complained kissing her forehead "Come on, I'm hungry.."

"Me too." She said, but something else was on her mind, "Hey Mano," She said nervously "Do you know why my knee didn't bleed yesterday?"

"No." Mano said, putting his chin in his hand "But we can go back to Big Green and see if we can get some answers from poking around Woo's library."

"Okay..." Rosefinch said. After they ate breakfast, they packed their clothes and made their way to wake up the turtles who were sleeping under a tree. "Little turtles, please, wake up.." The turtles woke up

"Huh?" They woke up, confused

"Let's head back to the base."

"Okay." The turtles let the two of them get onto their backs and they made their way to the base. It began to snow again.

"Hang on!" Rosefinch's turtle said as the turtles sped up.

_Fucking shit!_ Mano thought as he clung to the turtles shell. That, inevitably, led him to be catapulted off of it and land on his face.

"Oh.." Rosefinch and the turtles said as Mano was getting up. While Rosefinch took their clothes to Baboon King, Mano was on his way to Woo's library when a voice nearly made him jump out of his skin

"Mano!" The pilot knew that voice anywhere.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _He thought as he turned around to see Chou

"Where were you?" The Air Force master asked. Mano, keeping his promise to Rosefinch, shrugged "Really?" Mano nodded "Are you just not talking because you can't or are you just being a jerk?" Mano shrugged "That's it!" Chou grabbed a rope and hog-tied his units drop specialist, thankfully, he wasn't hog-tied for long, because his girlfriend came to the rescue

"Chou, why is Mano tied up?" Rosefinch asked, as she untied Mano, she sounded pissed

"Uh..." Chou said, he couldn't exactly remember the reason "Uhhh... I can't remember..."

"Right.." She said as she walked to Woo's library hanging on Mano's shoulder "What happened?" She asked

"He wanted to know where we went.." Mano said

"Oh.."

"Hey, I remember reading a passage in a book about dragon myths that said something like 'When the female has found her true mate, his words of love and her blood will seal the deal that was created by fate..' but that is about all I can remember."

"Let's see if Woo has a book like that with the complete passage so you don't hurt yourself." They entered the library to see Woo organizing the books "Hey Woo." Woo jumped up and turned to see the two pilots

"Hello."

"We were wondering if you had any books about dragon myths."

"Yes I do," He said "I keep them around for comedy reading.." He led the pilots to the ladder and climbed up a ladder to retrieve the three books that he had on dragons. The books fell from his grasp and into Rosefinch's while he slid down the ladder. He landed on his feet making his shirt pop up and he put straightened it looking very embarrassed

"Let's start researching.." Rosefinch said.

She and Mano skimmed through page after page in the first two books for what seemed like an eternity, for Rosefinch anyways, Mano finished faster because he learned how to read quickly with his one eye which worked better then if he read with two eyes.

"Rosefinch," He whispered "I found it.." He said showing her the book title

"Dragons Fact Or Fiction?" She asked. He pointed to the passage. " 'When the female has found her true mate, his words of love and her blood will seal the deal that was created by fate, with his words for love that shall never taint, unless thou wish to meet a horrid fate.' Oh my god.. Mano, are you suggesting that we're," Her voice dropped "That we're dragons?"

"I don't know.." Mano whispered back. "It's just a theory."

"Uh, Woo, we have to go.." Rosefinch said, grabbing Mano's hand and rushing out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why are we going to the Air Force area?" Mano asked, his voice low

"We need to take the flight test to make sure that we're, you know, dragons.." She whispered ever lower

"Oh.." Mano whispered as they entered the area, but, the hanger, no, the entire base itself shook..

"What's happening?" Chou called as the pilots walked deeper into the hanger

"No idea sir..." Rosefinch said. Mano shook his head.

"This is a catastrophe!" Ape Trully said as he bounded into the hanger when the shaking stopped.. He turned towards the door, "Open it, I think that there is something out there."

"I don't think that would be a wise thing to do.." Lin Chung said as his squad entered the hanger, "It could be something dangerous.."

"Does it matter?" Sonia asked "Just open the hanger!"

"Jumpy agree... With Lin.." The white skull faced rabbit said

Mano, fed up with the argument walked towards the door, he then opened the door. Outside of the door was

"It's the black dragon!" Ape Trully called. Peacock Queen rolled her eyes

"It is another puppet." She said waving her fan at the dragon to dispel the fog surrounding the dragon. When the fog was gone, there were no eagles controlling it, there were no wires or strings either. The dragon

roared and Mano shivered, he then grabbed Rosefinch's hand. She looked at him, was he, scared?

"Mano?" She asked, he shivered even more as the dragon roared again, it seemed he could understand the dragon, but Rosefinch wasn't just trying to see the similarities, but, how the two were connected

_What am I doing?_ He thought _Why am I scared of him!_ Mano looked at the dragon. He raised his eyebrow, then something scared him, it was the dragon's eyes. Mano gasped _His eyes are mine!_

Another roar came from the Black Dragon's right, another dragon appeared, it's coloring was a golden brown color and it had light brown eyes. When the two dragons' eyes connected with the pilots' eyes, as

Rosefinch expected, nothing really happened. But, then, she too raised her eyebrows as she looked at the golden brown dragon, she blinked as she looked at the dragon, it's eyes were the same as hers. The two gigantic lizards roared at the same time.

The two pilots felt forces building up inside of them, but, each was a different level of power. The forces were so strong, the two of them had to let them out somehow, so they screamed. Their screams turned into roars that collided with the dragons' roars and created a massive shockwave.

"WHOA!" The others yelled together as the hanger shook while the pilots and dragons were still roaring at one another.. It was not just a show of strength, but an actual conversation..

"Grandson," The Black Dragon roared "you are on the wrong side.."

"No I'm not!" Mano roared

"He is correct.." The Golden Brown Dragon roared "Daughter, you too, are on the wrong side.."

"LIES!" The two pilots roared, their forces were so strong, it pushed the dragons back. The pilots passed out as the dragons flew away, unaware that everyone was concerned about what the future would hold for them. And, completely unaware of the natural life process happening to Rosefinch...


	8. Chapter 8

"Agh!" Mano felt himself roll onto the hard, wooden floor of his room at the base. He heard a yell. "Rosefinch.." He whispered, seeing his love in a fit of fear, most likely from a nightmare. He pulled her onto his lap and held her head to his chest. "Sshh."

He rocked her back and forth in an effort to calm her. Her cries turn into whimpers as she listens to his heartbeat again "They aren't going to take us away." He said kissing her forehead.

He rubbed her stomach, but stopped when he felt something move. _What the hell? _She whimpered even more. The door to his room opened, making him look up, as Jumpy Ghostface and Lin Chung stepped in.

"You guys are awake." Lin said. "You two have been out for two whole weeks." He looked at Mano's panicked face and they heard Rosefinch whimper again

"I'll go get Ape Trully!" He then runs out of the room to find the Commander. Jumpy looked at Rosefinch, his eyes go to her stomach..

"Jumpy feel tummy?" The rabbit asked.

_How did he know?_ One look at the rabbits face forced Mano to nod, allowing the rabbit to touch Rosefinch's stomach, resisting the urge to tear the rabbits ears off. The rabbit pulled it's hand away when Rosefinch whimpered again _FUCK!_

"Baby give... Strong kick." The rabbit said as Mano, knowing what to do, shook her awake.

"Nu.." She said, feeling the baby kick again "Ow.." She saw Jumpy "Hey Jumpy."

Jumpy giggled "Rosefinch gonna be a mommy!" He jumped onto the bed with the soon to be mother and father.

"Wow.." Rosefinch said placing a hand on her stomach and looking up at Mano with her head in his chest _I can't believe it!_ She smiled _I know that it's going to be a boy.._ Rosefinch looked at Mano "I hope the baby is just like you.."

Mano smiled, he a large amount of happiness flowed inside of him. He patted Jumpy's head, making the rabbit giggle, but he stopped giggling as Rosefinch whimpered again. Jumpy hopped from the room

"I be back... Getting something.." the bunny said as he hopped out

_Damn!_ Mano thought as he held Rosefinch to him when she whimpered again. Jumpy jumped back into the room, with Ape Trully and Lin Chung. Mano felt weak _Huh?.. _The last thing he felt was himself hit the floor and Rosefinch being taken from him as everything went black.

The place that Mano went to was a bad one. Not just a place of pain, an everlasting memory of death, the death of his mother, someone who never ever should have died...

* * *

"Here you go ma'am.." Said a thirteen year old Mano as he handed a woman her newborn son

"Thank you." Mano nodded and then walked out of her house. He walked back to his and his mothers home. She was a kind woman with pale skin, black hair and red eyes like himself. He peeked in her room to see her waking up.

"Hi mom." He whispered to his mother as he put his medical things away

"Hi sweetie," She said looking at his face "Smooth delivery?"

"Yup." Mano said "came out as smooth as rocks from a river bed." His mother laughed but then fell back onto her bed. "Mom!"

She smiled at him. "It's my time."

"What?" Mano said, tears welling up in his red eyes

"When I leave, don't cry, don't come near me, just..." She took a jagged breath "Run.. fast, go now.."

Those were the last words that she said and Mano took off running, not looking back, but he kept running. Not stopping, even when his legs ached and his muscles were begging for him to stop. He kept running until he passed out in a forest with tears streaming down his face

* * *

A loud bang made the pilot shoot up out of bed. He moved but he fell back onto the bed, he looked around his room, above he saw a black fog and he saw his grandfather, the Black Dragon, looking at him through the fog.

He screamed and thrashed around, as his grandfather vanished, leading him to fall of the bed and onto the floor and scream even louder Lin Chung ran into the room and grabbed the pilots shoulders

"Mano, calm down." He said. The pilot stopped thrashing and screaming "It's okay." He helped Mano to his feet. When the pilot tried to get out of the room, Lin stopped him "Rosefinch is in the medical wing," Mano looked panicked "She's okay.. It's just a precaution," Mano relaxed a little bit "but you on the other hand need to stay in bed, your sick."

Mano crossed his arms and fell back onto his bed.

"I'll send Jumpy in here later." Lin Chung said and Mano gave him a thumbs up before falling asleep once more.

Meanwhile, with Rosefinch, Jumpy was giggling and being very excited that Rosefinch was going to have a baby. She too was happy, but everyone knew that when Rosefinch would be in later months of her pregnancy, Mano would have hell to pay, as would everybody else. But, for now, they were rejoicing the fact that a new member of the air force joining the ranks of the Big Green fighters.


	9. Chapter 9

The time Rosefinch was entering her early stages of pregnancy, were for Mano, in a word, scary.. The two of them were in the Air Force Area looking out at the clear blue sky and sparkling water.

It was like this, one minute Rosefinch was happy and hugging Mano's arm, the next, she was on her feet, holding him by his uniform collar and having him dangling over the water, looking really pissed.

"Why the hell did you do this to me?" She screamed at him before throwing him, head down into the water below, after landing face first in the water, he shook his head and moved his legs and arms.

_I know that this is a natural life process, but it's sometimes scary, _He smiled as he looked up at her, _she is cute though, especially when she's angry.. _He swam under the water for a short while, to him, it felt good. When he popped his up through the surface after entering the base through the Navies area under the water, he saw Rosefinch looking worried.

"Oh thank god you didn't drown.." She said as Mano shook the water off of him. She hugged and kissed him, making the eye patch wearing pilots body heat up. He suddenly felt Rosefinch cling to him, crying

_Oh great, the depressive stage, _He stroked her shoulder _At least now I won't be as wet as I was when I was swimming_...

"Don't scare me like that again!" She clung to him crying into his chest, making the sailor brothers walk out of the room whistling and the aquatic kings and Samoa dive under the water.

_Thank god they left! _Mano thought, sighing with relief and then lightly wrapping his arms around Rosefinch he kissed her cheek, causing her to blush and causing the baby to kick a little harder then usual.

It hurt, but the fact that Rosefinch was in Mano's arms made the pain go away. She had just put her head in his chest when she heard him say "I'm sorry.."

She looked at him, she was curious as to why her love would say that. Guilt was written on Mano's face and present in his eyes, then Rosefinch felt him shaking. She looked up and saw his eyes, they were, tearing up

"Mano, it's okay," Rosefinch said, sure she wasn't expecting the baby this early, but the fact that there was going to be a symbol of their undying love for one another that would be walking the earth, the pain was worth it

"I don't mind bearing the child, the fact that the child is yours, just makes it even more worth it." Rosefinch said "The child shows that we will forever love each other and that our love will not weaver."

"Just like the passage?" He asked, having half-forgotten it until now

"Yes Mano, just like the passage." Rosefinch said leaning on Mano, her head in his chest and her arms were beginning to droop down his back "I love you and I always will."

She said, her voice was tired and so was she. Mano picked her up with no amount of difficulty and carrying her to their room. He set her down on the bed and covered her, making sure she was completely tucked in before blowing out the candle and sitting in a chair watching her sleep.

_Rosefinch, I'm going to protect you no matter what fate decides to put in my way. _Mano thought looking at her with a fierce protective gaze in his eyes before he removed that blasted cap that was keeping her light golden brown hair in the dark. _I will protect you and my child, not matter what those two brutes choose to do to us_ He then stroked her hair and kissed he cheek again

"Mano... Don't go..." Rosefinch muttered weakly as Mano resumed stroking her hair.

_Is she having a nightmare?_ Mano thought as pulled her to him and gently kissed her lips.

She whimpered because the baby kicked again, and Mano placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it, he felt the baby's kicks begin to get softer until the baby no longer felt the need to hurt its mommy by kicking her.

"I'm here." He whispered looking at Rosefinch, "Nothing is ever going to take you away from me." He simultaneously rubbed her stomach as he kissed Rosefinch's cheek.

It was an effort on his part to calm his Rosefinch and their baby. He knew that he could not feel what she was going through, but he could try to make it hurt Rosefinch as less as possible "I will protect you until the day I die*."


	10. Chapter 10

"Mano, wake up.." Rosefinch said to Mano, who was sleeping on a chair in their room. She was about to kick him when she whimpered, loudly, making him wake up.

"Huh?" One red eye was opening up, Mano looked as tired as Rosefinch felt.

"Took you long enough to wake up.." She said to him, the two smiled at each other, then Rosefinch put her head on Mano's shoulder, whimpering

"I got ya.." Mano said softly as he kissed Rosefinch and rubbed her stomach, making the baby stop, a tear leaked from her eye as she breathed in and out as the baby kicked hard again

"It's okay, I'm here, it's okay.." he kept rubbing her stomach and kissing her even after the baby stopped. A knock at the door was heard and Mano, reluctantly and regretfully lifted his hand from her stomach as Jumpy, Ape Trully and Golden Eye Husky entered

"Hello..." The liger said as he looked at the pilots, "everything alright?" he sounded concerned. As of late, all of the animals at the base had been getting worried for both Rosefinch's and Mano's safety

"Yes. We're both fine.." Rosefinch said as Mano started shifting, looking uncomfortable "Huh?" Mano put his face next to her ear

"Ask Husky if he wants to fight, I'm bored being cooped up in the base by Chou..." Mano whispered. Rosefinch was bored too, so Sheep Queen had been teaching her how to sew, that kept her from going insane.

Mano however was different story, he looked as though he needed to do something outside. Husky growled and stepped towards Mano as though he wanted a challenge but was stopped by a certain white rabbit

"No! No... hurt Mano!" Jumpy said as he jumped in front of the pilot "Mano gonna be.. a daddy, no hurt him!" The rabbit wrapped his ears around his head to form his signature ninja mask and took out his jump rope

"Calm down!" Ape Trully said stepping in front of the two animals.. The Liger backed away and the rabbit moved aside. Rosefinch put her head on Mano's shoulder again, meaning the baby kicked again

"Oh dear.." The odd box man looked at Rosefinch who was whimpering again. Mano growled as the man stepped closer to Rosefinch, telling them that they were to immediately leave the room. "Err, let's give them some space.." He then ushered the two animals out of the room and then left

"I can't stand it being cooped up any more!" Mano whispered to her "I need to get out!"

"Okay, Okay." Rosefinch put her finger to her chin. "Why don't you just-" A knock at the door interuppted their conversation "Come in."

Chou entered the room. "Someone is here to see you..." He said looking at Mano who glanced at Rosefinch. "He said it was urgent."

The taller pilot left the room with one last glance at his mate before signaling Jumpy, who had been waiting in the hall, to go back in the room and stay there with Rosefinch.

The two of them walked to the front entrance of the base and saw a man in a black robe

"You are Mano, correct?" He asked the pilot who nodded. "A dear friend of mine wanted me to give you this.." The man then gave the pilot a bundle of blankets, which began to coo as soon as it entered his arms

"Huh?" Chou said as he and Mano looked in the bundle to see a baby with pale skin and a tuft of not quite dark and not quite light red hair.

The baby opened it's eyes, to reveal them as orange eyes that looked up at Mano. The infant smiled and so did Mano

"I see you and your nephew are getting along just fine." The man said as the two pilots put on stunned faces "He's your younger sister's son. I know it is difficult to believe, but it's true."

The man sighed "Your mother never told you, but she had a daughter after she had you but she couldn't keep her because she was very susceptible to disease so she was given up for adoption."

_What..?_ Mano thought looking at the infant, he held the infant to his chest and tickled it's nose.

"I see you want to keep him." The man said "His name is Kaki." He smiled as he saw the baby quickly adjust to his uncle's grasp, giggling up at him. "I'll just leave you to taking care of him then.. Oh, and your sister wanted me to give you this medallion as well." The man replied.

He gave Mano a golden medallion with the black dragon on it. It was designed so both of the dragon's red eyes with yellow pupils were staring at you and the rest of it's body was curled into a spiral.

As Mano put the medallion on, the man then left.

"I think you should tell Rosefinch.." Chou said to the pilot as he kissed the side of Kaki's forehead as the child was beginning to doze off. Mano nodded and carried Kaki to Rosefinch.

He opened the door and smiled at Rosefinch who was petting Jumpy. The rabbit looked at the baby

"What Mano... doing with a baby?" That caught Rosefinch's attention. She and the rabbit looked at the child curiously. Mano then signaled for the rabbit to leave the room, the rabbit, regretfully left the room.

He looked back at the baby and the two pilots before leaving the room. Mano sat on the chair across from Rosefinch

"Who is that?" She asked him as she looked at the child

"It's my nephew, Kaki," Mano said "I had no idea I had a sister because my mother gave her up, so now, I have to take care of him."

"Oh.." Rosefinch said "Can I hold him?"

"Sure." Mano said softly as Rosefinch held her hands out to the infant "You are his aunt.."

"Thanks.." Rosefinch said as the infant looked curiously up at her, his orange eyes looked up at her, almost like he was asking 'Is uncle yours?' making Rosefinch laugh.

The infant reached his arms up to her face and she lifted him at eye level with her "Hi.." Kaki cooed as if to say hello

Rosefinch yawned and so did Kaki "I think we should get some sleep.." They let Jumpy back in the room "I think that Jumpy should stay with us.." Mano whispered

"You can sleep with us Jumpy.." Rosefinch said, making the rabbit jump up and down, and Kaki giggle.

The four of them slept silently that night. Mano was against the wall, holding Rosefinch. Who was holding Jumpy close to her as the rabbit held the baby.


	11. Chapter 11

They slept peacefully for the night, except for when Jumpy felt Rosefinch move off of the bed. The rabbit put Kazi next to his uncle and followed her out the door.

She was clearly consciousness how else could she have walked to the air force hanger in the dark without hurting herself? Rosefinch was near a rocket, fiddling with the string when Jumpy spoke up

"Why Rosefinch in... the hanger?" The rabbit asked, aware that it was mid-night and was curious as to why Rosefinch was up and out of bed

"Oh, hi Jumpy." Rosefinch said "Just taking a walk."

"Oh.." The rabbit said. He then looked at Rosefinch who scrunched up her face in pain "Baby kick hard again?"

_How does the rabbit know these things!_ Rosefinch was positively baffled but then had shook it off "Yeah, a little bit.."

Jumpy hopped up to her and put a paw on her shoulder "It okay.. Baby showing.. It love you." The rabbit yawned a little bit, but was going to stay awake and protect Rosefinch.

He was not scared of Mano, but he was protecting Rosefinch because he wanted to. Jumpy knew Rosefinch wasn't unable to defend herself, but he didn't want her to make a wrong move and harm the baby, it would devastate Mano if either one of the two were hurt.

"I know, but I guess it's showing me tough love.." She said as she yawned.

"Jumpy take Rosefinch.. Back to Mano.." The King of Rabbits said making himself look as brave as possible.

Rosefinch took the rabbit's paw in her hand and the two of them walked back to the room to find Mano walking around, his pendant shining candle light, and rocking Kazi back and forth as the child cried.

The rabbit jumped up to the pilot who was holding his nephew and put a paw on the child's shoulder. "Mano, Rosefinch and Jumpy going to protect you forever, I promise."

The child fell asleep again and Rosefinch chuckled at Mano's freaked out face "He knows babies.."

Mano nodded as he moved off into a more comfortable position as the female pilot lie down, followed by the rabbit

"Good night.." Jumpy said to the pilots before he closed his eyes and fell asleep, holding Kazi.

"Night Jumpy.." Rosefinch said as she and Mano were falling asleep. Mano smiled as he felt Rosefinch's even breathing and kissed her neck before he too fell asleep

Several months had passed. Rosefinch was getting closer to her delivery day, making everyone on edge. No to mention that Kazi had been growing, fast.

What was very strange was, he could speak almost perfectly. He could already walk with little help. Mano was walking with Kazi to the Air Force hanger to show him the rockets as Jumpy hopped in.

"Rosefinch want to go on walk with you." Jumpy said to Mano. Kazi had just noticed the rabbit

"Cuddles!" The boy jumped on the rabbit and clung onto the bunny.

"Go for walk, Jumpy watch Kazi." The rabbit said as Mano looked at the bunny with a curious look on his face

"Sweepy.." Kazi said as Mano picked him up from the rabbit and carried him to his and Rosefinch's room followed by Jumpy.

Rosefinch smiled at him as he put Kazi on the bed and Jumpy lie down next to him. "Nighty night anty. Nighty night unkl." He fell asleep, quickly, just like he always does.

"Night night." Jumpy said. He fell asleep too.

"Enjoy your nap." Rosefinch said as she and Mano went on their walk.

"Kazi said you've been talking to him."

"Right. I have." Mano said to Rosefinch. He rubbed Rosefinch's stomach and kissed her cheek when she stopped because the baby kicked again. "Are you okay now?"

"It hurts!" Rosefinch said as a tear came to her eye.

"Calm down, I've got you." Mano said. "Let's go back to the base, come on. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Okay." Rosefinch said. She was tired and Mano knew it. Mano picked her up.

"Hang on." He took off at an inhuman speeed and they were at the base in no time. He zipped into his and Rosefinch's room.

Kazi and Jumpy were waking up. "Huh?" Jumpy was curious

"Jumpy," Rosefinch said "can you take Kazi to Ape Trully's room and tell him that it's time?"

Jumpy jumped up and down clapping his ears. "Yay! New baby!" He took Kazi to Apetrully's room as Rosefinch lie down on the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

The final chapter to my story. Hope you enjoy the read..

* * *

Everyone was waiting for the news about the new member to the base. Everyone was on edge to see Mano and Rosefinch's child. After several hours wait, Mano's head poked out the door and signaled Jumpy to come in first. Everyone knew why, Mano and Rosefinch considered him as part of the family.

Jumpy, after passing Kazi to Mano, hopped into the room. He saw Rosefinch laying in bed holding a bundle of white blankets with a tuft of brown hair, like Rosefinch had, the infant was fast asleep in her mothers arms.

He smiled and jumped up and down. "Yay! Baby girl look like Rosefinch!" He clapped his paws and ears, making the adults in the room smile, Jumpy stopped his happy jump time when the baby cooed. She opened her eyes, her beautiful light brown, almost light black eyes, like her mothers, looked up at her father.

"She wants her daddy's love now." Rosefinch said as Kazi was handed to the rabbit. The man took the new born baby in his arms and held her to him.

"Hi there baby girl." He whispered to his daughter. She held a hand up to his face, he lowered it to her hand and she grabbed the tip of her father's somewhat beak length nose and giggled.

Jumpy, Kazi and Rosefinch had seen the smile on his face, which meant he would forever love and protect her. He walked over to Rosefinch. He sat down on a chair and whispered "Have you thought of a name?"

Rosefinch tapped her nose. She then smiled. "How about we call her Cecelia?" Mano smiled as he and Rosefinch looked down at the now giggling baby. She seemed to like the name, so that was that. Chou and Burly came in next. Chou was next to hold her.

Cecelia smiled at her parents' Air Force Master "See that? She's smiling at me."

"It's just a gas bubble." Rosefinch said. Mano smiled as Burly chuckled; knowing that the two of them were like brother and sister, so his plan for later was easier. Much easier then he thought.

Two days later, Cecelia was taken out for a walk. The walk was to show her the shades of green in the grass and the big blue sky that someday she might ascend to. Her mother and father took her and her cousin to a grassy field.

They sat on a blanket and watched Kazi play with one of Jumpy's butterfly friends as Cecelia was getting bottle fed, which was strange to them, but they didn't mind it.

Suddenly, they heard Kazi yell. A fear filled of fear and terror. "Kazi!" Mano yelled as he ran to his nephew. He found the boy holding his elbow. "Let me see pal.." Mano said softly to the boy. Kazi showed him the elbow, there was no blood, just a scratch.

Showing how dragon-like the boy really was. Mano smiled. _Of course.._ He thought as he picked up the boy and placed him on his shoulder before jogging back to Rosefinch and Cecelia with the boy on his shoulders and his medallion hitting his chest. He actually enjoyed the feeling of the cold metal hitting him in the chest.

He heard Rosefinch scream and Cecelia cry. _NO!_ He thought as he grabbed Kazi from his head and put him in a carrying position before running at that same inhuman speed that he had two days before.

He saw High-rolled on Bearstomp's shoulder, what shocked him was that Rosefinch was staggering to her feet, but what enraged him was the fact the High-roller was holding his baby girl.

He ran to Rosefinch and helped her up. Kazi looked at High-Roller and growled. Mano thought hard.. _Come on, come on! I'm the grandson of the Black Dragon for Emperor's sake!_ He hit himself _Duh.. _He handed Kazi to Rosefinch before jumping as high as he could towards High-roller.

"What?" High-Roller yelled as Mano had tuck and rolled so Bearstomp would get hit and drop High-Roller, who would most likely drop Cecelia. That is exactly what had happened. Mano had grabbed Cecelia and landed on his feet.

Rosefinch ran to him with Kazi in her arms. The boy growled at the Zebra Bros. who were hardly even visible. He spat a fire spit ball at them, hitting them in their butts before they formed the wheel and rolled away, following their master and Bearstomp's lead.

"Nothing will ever tear us apart," Mano said pulling Rosefinch and Kazi to him. "I promise.."


End file.
